


Welcome Home

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver dies, its a reunion, its gentle, its soft though, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Felicity promised she would wait for him, and she always kept her promises





	Welcome Home

Eighty Three.

 

That was the age he was told all those years ago.

 

Eighty Three.

 

Oliver coughed through the last couple of breathes. Mia and her daughter holding back tears. William holding onto his hand. His family surrounding him for his last moments of life. Oliver smiled, his mouth opened to talk but that was all.

 

His eyes closed for the last time. A smile on his face. Warmth in his heart.

 

_A good way to go for an old man._

 

Oliver heard a beep next to his head. 

 

_Weird._

 

He opened his eyes into a sunlit room. 

 

His room from when he was a child. Four wooden post bed. Sheets fresh and crisp from the dryer. Smell of food wafting from underneath the gap in the door. 

 

Oliver smiled. His heart would have jumped from his chest with joy if it were still beating. 

 

_Okay, so he definitely died._

 

Oliver ran his hand over his face. His hair back, skin feeling younger and refreshed. Not the old man skin he grew into. Less wrinkles. He caught himself in the mirror. The man looking back much younger. Happier. Himself at his peek. 

 

Stretching his back, he laughed at the little to no cracks. A smile that grew as the door opened. He could still feel the shadow of a beat at the beauty in front of him. 

 

Red pajamas and a glowing complexion. As beautiful as the day she left the world. 

 

Felicity smiled at him, cupcake in her hand with a small little candle. Oliver stared, confused but happy. 

 

“It’s a welcome home cupcake Ollie." 

 

Oliver smiled, putting the cupcake on the bedside next to him the moment Felicity sat on the bed. The food can wait. All he wanted at this very moment was to hold his wife again in his arms. Warmth filling the spot where his soul once laid. Felicity peppered his face with kisses.

 

"I missed you.” The only words he was able to get out without choking on tears.

 

“I waited for you, i told you, i would always wait for you my love." 


End file.
